The Spider-Effect
by Battler127
Summary: What if after Spider-Man died, he was sent into a Video Game that he played? What things will he change? Will he ever make it back home to expose Ock while he's the Superior Spider-Man? Or will he find a new home in a game? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

_**Chapter 01: A New Life**_

Death is… Strange.

What's with the look? You think I'm messing with you? I'm serious here!

My name is Peter Benjamin Parker and I was Spider-Man.

Yes, the Amazing Spider-Man who defeated a lot of baddies, most of them keep trying but that's a different story, became a loving member of the Avengers, yes the **FREAKING** Avengers and I would geek out if I was still a teenager, and may have unmasked himself during the Civil War for Superheroes, before everyone somehow forgot who I was. Now that was a lucky break.

Why am I telling you?

Well, you see I was just minding my own business, fighting crime, trying to avoid letting the police shoot me, the usual. When I heard that one of my old foes Otto Octavius was dying and he asked to speak with my civilian identity.

So, I figured what the hell?

I thought that he wanted to talk with me because at one time before he became Doc Ock, he was one of my most respected teachers, but he ended up stealing my body.

Yes, he stole my body… He's a body-snatcher.

With him in my body he had my powers so I had to break out of prison; old Ock already has a bad rep, so that didn't matter; and take the fight to him, but he won and I ended up dying.

But a form of my subconscious was still inside my head as I watched Ock become Spider-Man and at first he started off well and he somehow made Jonah Jameson like him.

I've been trying for years and it never worked.

… Anyways, then he started to abuse my powers by being more violent, worrying the Avengers and in some cases killed some criminals until he found out about me still being here.

That was when he used a machine to go into my mind to get rid of me.

So this is what's happening, right now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Even in death you annoy me!" Octavius roared as his metallic arms shot at Peter as he danced his way around them. "Hold still you pathetic arachnid!"

"This is my body Octavius!" Peter snarled as he shot webbing at his enemy. "You abused my powers, killed because it's convenient and hurt some good friends. I'm done letting you control it!"

"Letting me?" Octavius laughed as he managed to clip Peter on the side. "I am in complete control! You're nothing but a small consciousness trying to take back what is rightfully mine-."

"**YOUR'S?!**" Peter had a pissed off look in his eyes. "You stole my body! You had your time!"

"Are you upset because I'm a better Spider-Man than you?" Octavius asked in good humor.

"You don't know the first thing about being Spider-Man." Using a web line to propel himself forward he managed to sock Octavius in the jaw. "Being Spider-Man means to help everyone who needs it." Ducking a metallic strike, he kicked Otto in the gut. "It means to be there for the innocent at all times." Otto tried to shut him up with another strike but Peter used the robotic tentacle like a jungle gym before headbutting him. "But most of all it means." He let loose some punches. "With." Smack. "Great Power." Crack. "Comes." Slam. "Great Responsibility!" Another crack.

"Amusing speech." Otto spat out some blood before knocking Peter back. "You're spirited, I'll give you that, probably how you survived for so long after you got your powers at the age of fifteen." Then Otto smirked as an idea hit him. "But I'm doing this all wrong." With that he withdrew into the shadows.

"Get back here Ock!" Peter shot a web line but something sliced through it before a web line shot at him. "Wha?"

"I was fighting you as Doctor Octopus." Ock came out in a modern Spider-Man suit filled with tech. "When I should be fighting you as the Superior Spider-Man."

Peter glared as he focused and his suit was on him. "More like the fake Spider-Man." He snarked.

From far off they looked the same due to the colors and design, but up close there was a big difference in how the suits were made.

Peter just had spandex on and web shooters while Ock had a lot of tech put in his.

The tech however slowed Ock down while the spandex made Peter faster.

It was going to be a true fight to the death.

Peter knew that in order to take his body back he had to be willing to kill, because Octavius's body was destroyed.

Otto lunged as Peter leaned to the left and delivered a kick, but Otto had talons in his suit as they sliced across Peter's chest.

"Gah." Peter was on the defensive as he ducked and weaved his way around Otto's attacks.

"What's this?" Otto asked amused as he kept his attack up. "No clever quips? No smart remarks? That's how I know you're truly scared Parker."

"No." Peter managed to grab one of Otto's arms and snapped it causing Otto to scream in pain. "That's how you know that I'm serious."

"My arm." Otto was shocked because Peter was never this brutal, the only time was whenever he faced off against the Green Goblin. "Y-You broke it."

"Aw, do you want me to prop up a pillow?" Peter mocked angrily before punching Otto in the face. "Sorry, but I'm all out of sympathy, now give me back my damn body-."

He was cut off as Otto punched him in the face.

"No." Otto snarled as he sliced Peter's arm. "You can't beat me! I am the Superior one here!"

"Same song, different tune." Peter mocked referring to how Otto always called himself Superior. "I always beat you."

"Not this time." Otto smirked under his mask. "Living Brain, commence Mind Wipe."

"What?" Peter felt sick as he stumbled all of a sudden.

"I could've done that earlier Parker, but I wanted to watch as you fought only for it to be futile." Otto mocked as Peter began to disappear. "I'm only wiping the memories that keep your subconciousness here, so finally after many years, you lose."

"N-No." Peter tried to get up but he was feeling weaker as he started to disappear.

"Don't worry." Otto said as he took off his mask to show a sadistic smile. "I'll look after your precious city in your place and do a better job than you could've ever done."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was how I truly died.

Otto is one sick puppy isn't he?

I still couldn't believe it.

After all of the battles, the years, hell I already died once and came back courtesy of Morlun, and let's not forgets the incident with that crazy chick who wanted to mate with me.

… I'm getting way off track.

But unlike most people, I didn't die.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh." Peter groaned as he woke up in a familiar room that showed a web portraying different versions of himself and he recognized three of them since he once worked with them to prevent the space-time continuum from collapsing.

There was Miguel 'O' Hara the Spider-Man of 2099, a Peter Parker from the forties, and there was supposed to be a teenage version of him in this modern day but he was killed before a kid named Miles Morales became the Spider-Man of that Universe.

"Madame Web." Peter said turning to see a decrepit old woman wearing a red dress with a white spider emblem on it and she had a red sash covering her eyes as she sat patiently in her chair that kept the webs of the multiverse together. "So I guess I am dead."

"Yes and no."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that answer. "Can you please give me a straight answer?"

"You have died in your universe but there are some 'rare' cases where when one soul dies, they go to another universe." Web explained. "You are one of those cases-."

"No." Peter interrupted in anger. "I need to go back to my universe and stop Octavius! He's in my body abusing my powers and no one suspects a thing, which is idiotic because the guy isn't even trying to act like me-!"

"Your choices in this Universe that you'll go to will determine if you find a way back or not." Web interrupted causing Peter to blink.

"Come again?"

"I believe you'll recognize it." Web had some images showing something very familiar to Peter.

"… You're having me go into a Universe that I played as a Video Game here?" Peter asked in disbelief because when there wasn't any trouble, he spent time at Avenger's Tower and played a few games that Tony Stark had. "Wait, Mass Effect is real?!"

"What's fiction in one world is reality in another." Web said to the web swinger. "You already know that you're a comic character in another world created by Stan Lee."

Peter winced as he thought about the time he did go to that world after fighting a version of himself that was worse than Carnage. "Yeah, that was just plain weird."

"I will send you there however, what you do is up to you." Web warned him. "Make your choices carefully, for they will have terrible consequences."

"When don't they?" Peter asked bitterly remembering the many people who already died due to his choices.

His Uncle Ben because he didn't use his powers responsibly, Captain George Stacy because he was trying to subdue Doc Ock, Gwen Stacy because he let the Goblin find out who he was.

People close to him always paid the price for his choices. But if there was a way back to his universe through this one, then he was game.

… Pun not intended of course.

Besides, going through a universe that's a game is just number five of the top ten weirdest things to ever happen to him.

Number one will always be dying and coming back to life.

Then again, there was that incident where he became the Man-Spider and the incident that he was cloned countless times… And let's not forget that time he teamed up with Miguel to take on a future version of himself from destroying time itself… He has way too many weird adventures.

"I'm in." Peter finally decided with a nod.

Web smiled softly. "I knew you would say that." She said to him before focusing. "Just remember, tell no one where you really come from unless it's absolutely necessary."

Peter closed his eyes as he felt a light surround him and he vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the light died down, Peter felt wind pushing against him so he opened his eyes to see that he was freefalling down to the ground. "Gah!" Peter panicked and shot a web line to a nearby building before sticking to the wall. "Next time Web, have me on the ground already!" He shouted to the air.

'_Right, now that my little bout of insanity is over, might as well get down to business._' Peter looked around before his eyes widened. '_I'm in the Citadel._'

He was still finding it hard to believe that he was here but then he stopped.

'Great, no records that show who I am here.' Peter thought to himself shaking his head. 'But then again, they just need to know Spider-Man, not Peter Parker.'

"First off, what year is this?" Spider-Man asked himself as he cupped his chin. "Am I in the first game or the second one?"

'_Honestly I hope I'm in the second one because if I go through the first one, I don't think I could keep quiet about Commander Shepard dying in the beginning of the second one._' Then Spider-Man blinked. '_Is it John Sheppard or Jane Sheppard here?_'

Shaking his head, Spider-Man shot a web line and swung to the next building, hoping to see how to get around. '_I'll find the year out first._'

Then he saw a club called Chora's Den.

'_… I guess it is the first game._' Spidey thought shaking his head before he felt a low buzzing in his head, causing him to look down to see two creatures holding a teenage boy with brown hair to a wall. '_And muggers are around… Time to get to work._'

With that he shot down there kicking one of them back. "I don't know much about Krogan physiology but I'm pretty sure this is just weird." He joked even though he knew they were just mugging the kid. "Does no mean no in your language?"

"Out of the way Flesh bag." The Krogan on the left snarled.

"Hm, let me think about that." Spider-Man said before looking at the kid. "Get out of here." Then he looked back at the Krogan's. "Does that answer your question?"

They pulled out guns, thinking that they won since they didn't see a weapon on Spider-Man, but he shot webs, pulling the guns out of their hands. "No way he's human." The second Krogan remarked before Spider-Man shot forward kicking him back.

"Oh I'm human alright." Spidey joked as he looked at the first Krogan. "So what do I call you? Chubby? Scaly? Throw me a bone here."

The Krogan snarled as he went to rip the jokester apart only to be surprised as Spider-Man stopped his charge with only his hands. "This is impossible."

"Funny things about Spider's, they can lift up to ten times their own weight." Spider-Man said in a sing-song voice before throwing the Krogan into the wall, knocking him out. "Too bad for you."

Turning around, Spider-Man was surprised to still see the kid. "Uh, you alright? Do you need to go to the Hospital?"

"T-That was amazing!" The Kid said in shock that a human, at least he thinks it's a human under all that spandex, took on two Krogans without weapons and subdued them easily. "How?"

"Skills." Spider-Man said in a joking tone. "Well, since that's done, I should probably go-."

"Wait." The Kid looked scared. "Can you get me out of here? If I walk out of this alley where these guy's friends are waiting, I'm dead."

Spider-Man blinked behind his mask before shrugging. "Hang on." He grabbed the kid and used a web line to zip up a building.

"Whoa!" The Kid cried out in shock before he found himself in a piggy back ride as Spider-Man swung around the Citadel. "T-This is amazing! I never thought I would see the Citadel like this."

As they passed by buildings, Spider-Man could see people staring in shock at him through the windows. "It's quite a sight, isn't it?" Spider-Man asked remembering fondly of when he first swung his way around New York when he was fifteen. "So, why were those Krogan's bothering you?"

The Kid looked down, even though he was amazed by the sights. "They were apart of a group who pick on anyone they deem weak." He said bitterly. "And due to my possessions, they deemed it necessary to rob me."

"What's this group called?"

"Paragon."

"Paragon?" Spider-Man asked in disbelief remembering that the term meant 'perfect'. "Kind of ironic since they're suffering from the Genophage isn't it?"

"Yes, but I think they just chose that name because of that." The Kid said before shaking his head. "My name is Curt Connors by the way."

On hearing that, Spider-Man nearly missed the next building in shock because he knew a Curt Connor back home, who became a creature called 'The Lizard' against his will.

The Lizard was one of his deadliest enemies, and the only reason Connor ended up like that was because he was experimenting with Lizard DNA to see if humans could get the regeneration ability.

His reason was because he lost his left arm a long time ago and he wanted to help people who lost limbs.

So good goal… Bad luck.

"Y-You alright?" Curt asked nervously as Spider-Man went still.

"Sorry, but I knew a guy named Curt Connors a long time ago." Spider-Man explained to him. "He was one of my closest friends before an accident caused him to die."

Alright, that was a lie but it wasn't like he was going to say that he came from another universe right?

"I go by Spider-Man though." Spider-Man told Curt. "So, where do I drop you off at?"

"Over there." Curt pointed to a nearby building that had a name up there. 'Connors.' "Connors Industries was made by my Dad before his death."

'_… Well, that's new._' Spider-Man thought as he dropped Curt off on the roof. "Anything else?" Spider-Man asked.

"A question if I may." Curt actually looked like a scientist now without the lab coat. "Is that Spandex you're wearing?"

"Uh, yes?"

"… You took on two Krogans in hand-to-hand combat wearing nothing but Spandex?" Curt asked in disbelief. "Sorry but that won't do."

"Excuse me?" Spider-Man asked in confusion before Curt pulled on his arm leading him inside.

"Dad taught me how to make combat armor before he died and I did so as a hobby of mine." Curt explained as he made it to his room without walking into any employees. "As thanks for helping me I want you to have some."

"Y-You don't need to." Spider-Man tried to say because being thanked this way was just weird to him. "I don't help people just to be rewarded."

"That's admirable." Curt said with a nod. "But you need something better than spandex to survive. I won't take no for an answer."

After a few seconds, Spider-Man sighed and relented. "Do you have anything in red and blue?"

Curt shrugged. "Let me check."

**To Be Continued…**

** Very different from a Self-Insert am I right? I figured that since there were video games in other worlds, why not do something like this? So technically, Spider-Man is having his very own 'Self-Insert' adventure.**

** Another reason I did this was because I was pissed about how Marvel killed Peter off like they did so I figured this could work.**

** So please give me some reviews and I'll get back to you soon.**

**Oh and I want to have him go through some original adventures before the whole meeting Shepard part comes that way he has a reputation by the time he does.**

** And tell me what kind of Spidey Villains with a Mass Effect twist do you want to see.**

** Alright, see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

_**Chapter 02: First Impressions**_

"This feels weird." Spider-Man commented as he wore the combat armor. The paint just finished drying and he was wearing a more bulkier version of his suit with the spider emblem on both his chest and back while, and he talked Conner down to leaving his hands and feet alone so his adhesive ability, or as he calls them 'stick-em' powers, would still work. The helmet covered his face but he's wearing his mask underneath it all the same just in case he loses the helmet. "The shields are cool though."

"You sure you don't want a gun?" Curt asked in concern. "I know you fight well without one, but not having one is just suicidal."

"Positive." Spider-Man said quickly. "I'm not out to kill anyone, just let the Justice System handle it. The most I do, is give C-Sec a hand."

"If you say so." Curt said with a shrug as Spidey was sitting on the wall with his feet holding him up. "If you need anything, don't be a stranger."

"Thanks, Conner's-." Spider-Man began to say but Curt cut him off.

"Call me Curt."

"Alright, Curt." Spider-Man smiled under his mask. "But before I go, do you have any info on this Paragon group?"

Curt closed his eyes in thought as he sat back. "Besides that they think themselves above everyone else, no." He admitted with a sigh. "Their leader is unknown and they have enough people in C-Sec to turn a blind eye… Although there is one C-Sec officer I can recommend."

Spider-Man blinked. "Who?" He asked curiously.

"A Turian Detective named Garrus Vakarian." Curt said as he turned to his computer, not seeing Spider-Man freeze up.

'_Garrus? One of the main characters._' Spider-Man had to fight the urge not to make a joke about how badass this guy was… Hey if another person takes a missile to the face and lives, then Spider-Man would consider that person a badass.

And no, Wolverine doesn't count.

"Where would I find this Detective Vakarian?" Spider-Man asked with his arms crossed.

"Unfortunately, he's looking into something at the moment and you don't really have a reputation." Curt said looking at Spider-Man. "I would recommend getting one before approaching Detective Vakarian first. That way he would know if he can trust you or not."

"Fair enough." Spider-Man turned to leave. "Thanks for everything Curt, if you ever need a hand, just call."

With that he exited via the window.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_But where am I going to stay?_' Spider-Man thought as he swung over the Citadel, already taking out two Turians, five humans, three more Krogans and a Salarian that were causing trouble and leaving them in webbed cocoons with a note.

The note was the same thing he did when he started out that said. 'Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.'

'_Curt already helped me enough as it was._' Spider-Man thought as he shook his head. '_I can't ask him for a place to stay. And if I use my old trick of taking pictures of myself stopping crime, it would be too risky since Peter Parker doesn't officially exist here… How the hell does Reed Richards travel to different dimensions without this type of trouble?_'

Shaking his head, Spider-Man heard his stomach growl as he latched onto a building. "I need food." He muttered as he looked around. "But I don't have any credits."

Putting his hands in the pocket of his armor, Spider-Man paused when he felt something so he pulled out an envelope. "What the hell?"

Opening he saw that it was from Curt.

'_Dear Spider-Man,_

_ I know that I helped you out enough as you would say but I noticed that you didn't really have anything to hold money in your costume and I thought that this would help you out, it's five hundred Creds, to help you out if you need anything. Keep up the good job._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Curt Connors_'

Spider-Man chuckled as he read the note. "I really owe you Curt." He said as he looked at the money before blinking. "I don't have Civilian Clothes… Damn it Web, you couldn't have helped me out with that?"

'_Hopefully clothes and food don't cost that much, as for a place to stay, well I'll cross that bridge when I come to it__._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh…" A Turian street vendor stared as what looked like a human in blue and red light combat armor, hanging upside down on white silk, put some Creds on his vendor.

"Got any Chili Dogs?" Spider-Man asked curiously.

If he didn't have any Creds, the Turian would've thought that he was hallucinating but he got the Chili Dog and gave it to Spider-Man. "Here?"

"Thanks!" Spider-Man took off web swinging and the Turian blinked before pocketing the Creds.

"I have to get out of here." He muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_Alright, I ate… Might've weirded out the street vendor, but now I need to look for this Paragon Group._' Spider-Man thought as he swung his way around the Citadel. "If I was a mad-alien or madman where would I go-…" Spider-Man sighed as he made his way to Chora's Den. "I need info."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finding the place was easy, but getting in was another.

So, Spider-Man was inside of it, sneaking through the air vents as he moved his way around. "Where can I find someone who knows information?" He muttered as he crawled up the air vent only to see a meeting going on inside of a room that he only saw in the game. '_Fist?_' But he froze when he saw a gray Turian wearing some high-tech armor. '_Saren._'

"So this Quarian has information on me?" Saren asked in a deep voice that sounded like something scratching on a chalk board making Spider-Man shiver as he watched the meeting. "How long until you can set up a meeting with her?"

"She'll be on Citadel in a week." Fist said with a smile. "I can promise you that she'll be dead upon arrival."

"Excellent, you made a good choice in betraying the Shadow Broker, Fist."

"_Saren._" A voice said in Spider-Man's helmet, making him jump and his helmet collided with the top of the vent.

The thud caused Saren and Fist to tense as they looked around. "What was that?" Saren asked in a snarl. "I thought you said that this place was secure."

"It is." Fist protested looking around. "It could be someone dropping something outside."

Saren's eyes landed on the air vent and he pulled out a gun. "Or we have a spy." He shot at the vent.

Feeling his Spider-Sense go off, Spider-Man dove out of the air vent before he could be blasted and was in plain view of Saren.

'_Not what I intended__,__ but I need to talk to Curt soon.'_ Spider-Man thought as he recognized the voice in the helmet.

"_Sorry._" Curt sounded sheepish. "_I figured you could use more help so I inputted a camera and an untraceable communication device to talk to you._"

'_Now he tells me._' Spider-Man thought as he tensed when Saren spoke. "What's this?" He asked sounding amused. "Tell me flesh bag, is the human saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Actually, I was looking for the bathroom." Spider-Man joked with a nervous smile. "I figured you would know since you just talk a lot of crap."

"Pathetic." Saren went to fire the gun but Spider-Man jumped and landed on the ceiling. "But intriguing."

"Ugh, please don't compliment me." Spider-Man shuddered in an over-exaggerated way. "Hearing that in your voice is just creepy."

"What are you?!" Fist hit a box as a turret came out.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Spidey answered as he shot webbing at the turret, rendering it disabled. "I originally came to find info on a group called Paragon, but this is a nice surprise."

'_If I take Saren down early, I might be able to stop a lot of stuff from happening._' Spider-Man thought as he launched himself at Saren.

"_Don't!_" Curt's voice came in throwing Spider-Man off balance. "_You're about to fight a Specter-._" He was cut off as Saren grabbed Spider-Man's arm and threw him into the wall before aiming his gun.

"I hope you enjoyed this surprise." He pulled the trigger and if it wasn't for Spider-Man's enhanced reflexes he would've died right there, but he got hit in the leg.

"Gah." Spider-Man landed behind a couch holding his leg as smoke came out of it. '_I hate energy weapons._' "Damn it Curt, next time will you tell me about this idea beforehand?" He whispered referring to the communication and camera.

"_Sorry._" Curt sounded down because he was really trying to help. "_But you need to get out of there! You might be good, but Saren isn't a Specter for nothing._"

Hearing the Turian Specter walking towards him, Spider-Man made a quick decision to flip the couch, allowing him to catch Saren off guard before dashing out through the door where he webbed the guards to the wall.

Busting through another door, Spider-Man stopped to blink as he realized that he was in a strip club where a lot of mercs pulled out guns. "Uh… Parley?"

Either they don't know what that meant or they didn't care as they opened fired and Spider-Man weaved his way around the blasts, ignoring the pain in his leg… Hell, even the strippers were shooting at him.

'_How do I get myself in these situations?_' Spider-Man asked himself as he flipped a table and took cover behind it. '_Oh right, because I act without thinking._'

Looking down at his leg, he could see some blood coming out so he covered the wound with webbing, gritting his teeth in pain as he did so, to stop the bleeding.

"_Gross, but effective._" Curt commented as typing was heard on his side. "_I'm hacking into the cameras inside of there to find you a way out._"

"Hurry." Spider-Man said as he looked over the edge of the table, only to duck as a blast nearly took his head off.

"Kill him!" Fist's voice came from the intercoms. "Three thousand Credits, goes to the one who kills him."

"I am so not adding him to Facebook." Spider-Man muttered under his breath.

Curt stopped typing. "_Facebook?_" He asked in confusion.

"Escape Route!" Spider-Man reminded him.

"_Right, right._" Curt began typing again as a grenade landed in front of Spider-Man.

"Son of a-." Spider-Man pushed up as he flipped over the table right as the grenade went off, and even though the table took the blast, he was sent flying over the mercs as he shot webbing at them, sealing the guns before he landed on the stage where the strippers aimed at him. "Uh… Can we talk about this?"

Their response was to fire and Spider-Man jumped before shooting a web line at one of the poles and spun around on it, kicking one of the strippers before he heard Curt chuckle.

"And what is so funny?" He asked as his Spider-Sense went off, so he spun on the pole again doing another kick.

"_You're fighting strippers on a strip pole._" Curt answered causing Spider-Man to stop as he realized this.

"… Never speak of this again." He muttered before webbing them to the floor.

"_Kinky._"

Spider-Man chuckled. "Well, I am exerting a lot of energy." He said causing Curt to laugh before he went to being serious. "Now, about that exit?"

"_Oh right, there's one in the basement because C-Sec is starting to show up__,__ so you may want to take the sewers._"

"… There's an exit in the sewers?" Spider-Man asked in disbelief before shaking his head. "If I never see another sewer again, it'll be too soon. Which way?"

"_Take a right and it's the third door on the left._"

Turning to see a group of mercs, Spider-Man decided to be creative as he picked up a table and ran with it. "Excuse me, pardon me. Comin' through!" He said as he knocked them back. "Hey I'm running here!"

Once he was at the door he slammed it behind him and covered it in webs to keep from being chased before seeing the manhole. "This is going to stink… Literally." He groaned before opening it and jumping in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saren watched on the cameras as Spider-Man fought the mercs off before making it to the basement and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't impressed by this flesh bag, but he knew that this 'Spider-Man' was too much trouble to let live.

"Put a bounty on his head." Saren told Fist. "Three Billion Credits."

"Saren, I may be rich, but I don't even have that much." Fist protested before Saren's glare silenced him.

"I do." With that he walked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Spider-Man made it out of the sewers as he swung around the Citadel to Curt's only to pass by a certain building for the third time. "For crying out loud! I am so freaking lost!" He screamed out in frustration as he looked around. "Note to self, buy a map as soon as possible!"

"_You're only five streets away._" Curt answered back. "_Just go left, then make a right and you'll be able to see Conner Industries._"

"Yeah… Hey thanks for getting me out of there." Spider-Man said as he swung in the direction that Curt gave him.

"_It's the least I could do since I got you into that mess._" Curt said feeling guilty. "_If I told you about this beforehand we could've avoided that._"

"What's done is done." Spider-Man answered with a shrug. "I'm just happy that no one was killed."

"_Great… So who's Web?_" Curt asked causing Spider-Man to freeze before he groaned as he realized that he said Web's name when he found the Creds in his pocket.

"It's a long story." Spider-Man muttered as he saw the company. "Question, you live in the company?"

"_Actually, the top floor is the family home and since my Dad is dead and my Mom is never here I get the place to myself._" Curt answered sounding a bit miffed, but it was gone before Spider-Man could comment on it. "_The rest of this place is the company._"

"Alright." Spider-Man landed on the balcony to the top floor as Curt opened the door having a headset on.

"So back to my question?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A human who shoots webs?" Garrus Vakarian asked in doubt, as he was questioning some of the thugs inside of Chora's Den. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Although he figured that was where the webbing that was all over the place came from, Garrus found the whole thing too ridiculous to believe as he shook his head. Even though they haven't found a lead on this 'Spider-Man' person who apparently started a riot, they made quite a few arrests here since some of the guests had illegal substances.

The chief was putting a call out for this Spider-Man to be brought back for questioning, but Garrus felt that something was wrong because of the fact that Saren was involved.

There was something about that Turian that rubbed Garrus the wrong way and he's been investigating claims made by Captain Anderson about an attack on Eden Prime against Saren.

Due to the damage of the Mass Relay, a device that allows light speed travel, the Normandy wouldn't be here for another week and he has that much time to find info on Saren before the trial.

'_What if this Spider-Man overheard or saw something?_' Garrus thought as he typed into his Omni Tool. '_It would give Saren the perfect motive to go after him. And I doubt anyone is stupid enough to fight a Specter like him out of randomness. There's something missing and I need to find out._'

"Vakarian, get moving." The C-Sec Chief called out. "We don't have all day."

"Yes sir." Garrus called over as he turned his Omni Tool off. '_I'll have to come back later._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you're from another universe?" Curt asked skeptically after Spider-Man explained his origins, leaving out that this world was a video game where he was from. "Alright, either you're telling the truth or you're just plain out insane."

Spider-Man chuckled sheepishly. "I know that it sounds crazy, but it's the truth."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Curt asked again.

"If I wanted to lie, I would've at least told a believable one." Spider-Man deadpanned.

Curt just watched him for a few seconds before sighing. "Sorry, but I just can't believe that."

Spider-Man shrugged expecting that answer.

"But you saved me and you've been helping people since." Curt said with a sigh. "I saw the video-."

"About that." Spider-Man gave Curt a look. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I… I forgot." Curt admitted in embarrassment. "But still, the footage is good-."

"Footage?" Spider-Man asked curiously as he thought about what Saren said. "Does it have audio?"

"Yes."

"Then we have evidence about a Specter going rogue." Spider-Man said triumphantly.

"Another thing." Curt said with a frown. "If you're from another universe, how the hell do you know what a Krogan or a Specter is?"

"The first thing I did, upon waking up here was hide and gather information." Spider-Man lied with his arms crossed. "Information is a good way to survive long enough to find a way home."

"So let me get this straight." Curt paced the floor as he rubbed his head in thought. "You had a villain called Doctor Octopus, lame name by the way, steal your body, kill you and somehow your subconscious was still in your body before he used a machine to mentally fight you. He killed you again and you ended up here by some magic lady called Web?"

"Well, when you put it that way it does sound insane." Spider-Man said with a chuckle.

"You think?" Curt asked sarcastically before sighing. "There's one way to see if you're telling the truth." As Curt walked over to his computer, he typed in a bit before saying. "Hold still."

A drone popped out of the wall before a blue light scanned Spider-Man. "Wha?"

"Huh." Curt frowned as the bio scan didn't pick up any documents about him.

Sure it showed some fascinating biometrics of his DNA being half human and half spider. But it didn't recognize anything from his human side which meant he really doesn't exist.

"Alright, I'll believe you for now." Curt decided as he stood back up. "It's the only explanation that we have."

"So just anyone can do that?" Spider-Man asked in shock.

Curt gave a cocky smile. "Nah, you're just looking at the number one hacker in Citadel." He said proudly. "I hack the alliance databases all the time."

Spider-Man blinked as he heard that. "Builds armor, has a snarky sense of humor and hacks government files all the time." He said shaking his head. "Are you sure your name isn't Tony Stark?"

Curt just gave him a weird look for that.

"… Nevermind, but about the evidence-." Spider-Man began to say but Curt shook his head.

"C-Sec has people that are taking money under the table." Curt explained bitterly. "Chances are that Saren has someone to get rid of evidence and the fact that he's a Specter makes him politically untouchable."

"Great, so he's like the Kingpin." Spider-Man groaned earning a look from Curt. "Wilson Fisk in my home and the CEO of Fisk Industries is known as the Kingpin of Crime back home, and he has a lot of people taking money from him."

But then Curt smiled. "Well then, Spider-Man why don't we do something to make him screw up?"

"We?" Spider-Man looked at Curt.

"Come on, you say that you're from another universe." Curt's tone told Spidey that the teen still didn't believe him. "If that's true then you need more information than the basic. I'm a master hacker that can get you information. So I get it to you and you do what you see fit."

Spider-Man looked at Curt for a few more seconds before sighing. "Fine, just don't act like Alpha and there won't be a problem."

Curt frowned. "Alpha?"

"A kid who played with his powers way too much." Spider-Man said quickly before thinking. "Er, any chance I can stay the night?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Spider-Man yawned as he stretched in the hammock made of webs he had near the ceiling, where no one would see him unless they looked up. "Man, I haven't slept good in forever."

Shaking his head, he saw Curt messing with what looked like a holographic computer.

"What are you doing?" Spider-Man asked as he jumped down before landing in his signature crouch.

"Fixing the calibrations on this Omni Tool." Curt answered.

Spider-Man blinked in fake confusion. "Omni Tool?" He had to pretend not to know everything in order to not raise suspicion, even though he hated the thought of lying here.

"Oh right, other dimension." Curt shook his head. "It's a tool that is a hacker's best friend." He explained. "But it can also be a weapon for biotics, record audio evidence and monitors your Shields."

"Nifty." Spider-Man said before seeing the coffee pot. "You mind if I get a cup?"

"Hm?" Curt glanced over to see what he was talking about. "Go ahead, the cups are in the cupboard to your left."

"Thanks." One thing Spider-Man missed upon being trapped inside his own subconciousness was coffee.

He was a true caffeine addict.

"Might as well watch the News as well." Curt said as he used a screwdriver on the Omni Tool. "Just in case something's going on."

Spider-Man had his mask up to his nose as he took a sip before he sat near the TV but he stared at the remote because the button descriptions were written in a different language. "Uh." Spider-Man pressed a random button and loud music blared causing both him and Curt to jump.

"**TURN IT OFF!**" Curt shouted as he covered his ears.

"**WHAT?!**" Spider-Man pressed another button. "**I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M TRYING TO TURN THIS DAMN THING OFF!**"

On pressing another button 'Highway to Hell' began to play.

"**THAT'S A SONG HERE?!**" Spider-Man shouted in shock before Curt grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Alright, we need to get you to learn how to read this." Curt decided finding himself starting to believe Spider-Man's story as he turned the News on.

"_In an unrelated note, C-Sec put a warrant out for the arrest of an individual that people are calling 'Spider-Man'._" A woman with black hair said on the News, causing Spider-Man and Curt to freeze in shock. "_This 'Spider-Man' apparently showed up yesterday swinging on a web around the Citadel, attacking muggers and thieves who were threatening people, but due to an incident at Chora's Den, C-Sec wants him brought in for questioning._"

"Great." Curt pinched his nose in frustration. "You're a fugitive."

"Hey, don't blame me." Spider-Man defended himself. "The police back home never liked me either."

"_Even though it's only been a day people are already forming an opinion on him._"

The camera switched over to show a male Quarian. "_I was being accosted by two Turians who was threatening my family when this I think it was a human came down and fought them with his bare hands, before lifting one above his head and throwing him into his comrade, I don't know who this man is__,__ but he saved my life._"

Then an Asari was being shown. "_These humans were giving me lecherous looks and one of them grabbed me before a white thread shot out of the shadows dragging him off, the humans pulled out their guns but he came in and took them down without even trying, watching it was like watching a dance._"

Finally a Krogan appeared. "_I don't usually respect humans but I saw him fight two heretic Krogans with his fists and winning, so I respect his strength, just not his looks._"

"Why do people dis the looks?" Spider-Man groaned.

Curt meanwhile shook his head. "It doesn't matter, people are forming good opinions on you." He said with a smirk. "This is good."

Then a Salarian was shown. "_There was a fire in the Lower Wards and Turian children trapped with human children inside of a building and he came out of nowhere and dove into the building before exiting with the kids, after three times of going in there, he left before anyone could thank him. It was astonishing._"

"_So a human with extraordinary abilities? Who is he?_" The woman on the TV asked. "_Someone with an Agenda? Or does he really care about other people regardless of species? Whatever the answer is, Spider-Man is definitely making an impact on the Citadel. This is Emily Wong reporting live._"

"Alright, you have good rep and some bad rep." Curt said turning his attention back to the Omni Tool. "Just wait another day or two before you see Detective Vakarian."

Spider-Man nodded before turning back to the TV and he froze when he saw a report about the attack on Eden Prime happening a week ago.

'_Alright, so I need to wait until Commander Sheppard gets here to get Saren's Specter status revoked… But maybe I can gather other forms of evidence as well._' Spider-Man thought as he watched it. '_After all, Saren may be a good Specter but he has to have made more mistakes._'

Spider-Man decided to speak up again. "Saren was looking for a Quarian though." He said gaining Curt's attention. "He didn't specify the gender or name of this Quarian, only that this one will be here in two weeks."

True, he knew it was Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, but he wasn't supposed to know.

"Then we'll have to keep an eye out." Curt said as he narrowed his eyes. "The audio said something about this Quarian having evidence against Saren. We're going to need that."

"Question, why do you not like this Saren?"

"Besides the fact that he's obviously evil?" Curt asked from already seeing what the Turian was capable of. "I never met him, but I hacked into the Council databases and gathered information-."

"You hacked the Council Database?" Spider-Man asked in shock.

"Number One hacker." Curt reminded him. "Besides if I was caught, it would've been traced to Fist, and there was always something wrong with his missions, like the reports were changed."

Spider-Man nodded before stretching. "I'm going on patrol then."

"Be careful." Curt looked at Spider-Man. "It was easy for you to do that yesterday, but now you have a warrant out for your arrest."

"That's nothing new." Spider-Man admitted with a nonchalant shrug. "Don't worry, if I get chased, I'll lose them before coming back here."

Curt nodded as Spider-Man left.

**To Be Continued…**

** I hope you found this chapter good and entertaining. Curt knows about Spider-Man being from another Universe, although he doesn't really believe it, but he'll go with it.**

** So, time to answer reviews!**

** Tormound: Hard to hit, but not impossible. If some people could get lucky in his universe I figured that someone like Saren would be able to do so with no problem.**

** Speaker of Babbel: Yes that would happen and I wasn't really focusing on humor in the last chapter due to Ock stealing Peter's body but I hope I made up for it in this chapter.**

** Dragonskyt: That's why I had him meet another version of Curt Connors, and it's just basic armor like how one would get armor in Skyrim immediately after getting the bindings off or in Mass Effect 2 after Shepard is brought back to life. ****I'm hoping to keep it from being predictable as well. And while I feel like this Spidey needs a break after everything he went through I need to add drama, but he won't be facing anything as bad as when Ock stole his body and I'll try not to make it forced. ****One more thing, how the bloody hell did you guess my plan for Vulture?**

** Mercwiththemouth: I've been waiting for someone to do this kind of crossover as well and I recently purchased the ME Trilogy this last week and after beating the first one and playing a bit of the second one I decided to do the story. ****And as for him getting the suit, like I told Dragonskyt, the suit isn't the best he could get but it protects him a lot better in that world than spandex would and in Mass Effect people pay the main character back for doing simple favors so I figured it would work. ****But good idea with the Reapers doing that but Vulture, Kraven, Shocker and Mysterio are already planned.**

**NeroSpider: I know right? I really want to get to the part where he joins the Normandy, but I need to pace myself. This chapter showed Garrus though and I hope that I did his character well in the beginning. I'm pretty sure that Marvel will bring Peter back since he was shown to be crawling out of the depths of his own consciousness at the end of one issue. Good idea for the ME Ock, I can really imagine Peter making some wisecracks there. I believe that a Krogan would suit Kraven better and the Shadow Broker is like the ME Kingpin.**

**Alright. I hope to get more reviews on this chapter, so please tell me what you think.**


End file.
